


I've Been Waiting All Night

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pathfinder Jyn Erso, Post- Battle of Endor, Prompt Fill, Somewhat drunken kissing, happy and junk, it aches, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Cassian was normally a very patient man. He could wait, knew how to, but now he was burning up inside to touch Jyn, his Jyn, beautiful, fierce, tiny Jyn who could kick your ass without a second thought, and pull a little child to herself to shield them from their parent’s body or from danger, and honestly?Cassian loved her.//tumblr prompt fill





	I've Been Waiting All Night

Cassian’s fingers twitched.

Jyn was across from him, on the other side of the bonfire, tossing her head back carelessly and laughing at something Antilles said. The firelight flickered across the curve of her neck and her collarbone, and hair was falling out of her bun, but she honestly never looked so beautiful.

Cassian was normally a very patient man. He could wait, knew how to, but now he was burning up inside to touch Jyn, his Jyn, beautiful, fierce, tiny Jyn who could kick your ass without a second thought, and pull a little child to herself to shield them from their parent’s body or from danger, and honestly?

Cassian loved her.

He really, really did, loved all of her, all the broken bits and pieces she’d glued back together over the years, had loved her for a while now.

But right now, he just wanted to kiss her. The Emperor was dead, and so was Darth Vader, and the second Death Star blown to smithereens, and she was happy, and he was happy, and the only thing that could make him any more happy would be kiss her, and kiss her he was going to do.

With that in mind, Cassian started to weave through the crowd of humans, Ewoks, and all manner of species, caught sight of Kes and Shara Dameron hurrying down a path, hardly keeping their hands off each other, and entertained the thought of _Jyn_ and _Andor_ and _Jyn Andor_ put together before pushing it out and away.

Jyn was only a few feet away now, glancing over at him with something dark in her eyes, or maybe it was the rum, but for now she was staring at him like he was the only thing worth looking at, and he knew the same look was in his eyes.

“Ah, Andor!” 

* * *

Calrissian stepped in front of him with a big grin and an out-stretched hand. 

 _Ay por dios_.

“Calrissian,” Cassian said, forcing a smile and shaking his hand. Calrissian couldn’t seem to stop grinning.

“I heard you worked quite a number on a squad of ‘troopers down here,” he said, shaking Cassian’s hand quite heartily, until Cassian was trying to ease his hand out without seeming to obvious.

“Yes, well, I did my job. General Solo, Organa, and Lieutenant Erso were quite a help,” Cassian said, clasping his hands behind his back out of habit, and glancing over Calrissian’s shoulder to Jyn, who was watching him amusedly.

“Yeah, I heard Erso’s got quite a reputation. The Imperial’s put a bounty on her head, didn’t they?”

Cassian wanted to groan. Honestly, he had to bring up the bounty? Last time the bounty came up, he and Jyn were running away frantically while the words, _eres una mujer muerta_ were shouted at their backs.

Jyn had learned enough Festian to know pick up the meaning.

“Yes, unfortunately. Jyn started working with the Pathfinders then.”

Calrissian gave a thoughtful nod.

“A bunch of idiots, those Pathfinders. Wouldn’t know subtlety if it hit them in the face.”

At that, Cassian had to laugh. That was true. The only thing the Pathfinders knew was explosions in the distance and laughing at singed hair. None of which was subtle. To be sure, Jyn had fit right in.

“Well, you’re not wrong, sir. The Pathfinders do have their assets, though.”

Cassian couldn’t help another look at Jyn, who was watching him out of the corner of her eye, only half listening to Antilles now.

Calrissian followed Cassian’s gaze over his shoulder to Jyn, and a knowing, though somewhat annoying, smile appeared on his face.

“Feisty one, that Erso.”

Cassian nearly scowled.

“Don’t call her that,” he said uneasily. Jyn would hate it. “Jyn would hate it.”

Calrissian raised his hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright, it was a joke. I’ll see you round, Andor,” he said, with a salute, the grin returning to his face.

 _Finally_.

Cassian plowed his way through the rest of the crowd, not stopping anymore, until he was next to Jyn.

Jyn turned to him with a smirk, but there was something in her eyes that made his chest seize.

“Calrissian sure likes to talk,” she said, shifting closer to him.

Cassian smiled a little, eyes glancing to her lips then back to her eyes.

“Wouldn’t shut up,” he agreed.

“That’s what you need to do,” Jyn said, low, hand fisting in his collar, before pulling him down.

Cassian honestly didn’t care that they were in the middle of a crowd, all he cared about now was the woman in his arms kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

“Hey! There are kids around!” Wedge hollered indignantly, slapping a hand over Skywalker’s eyes.

Cassian pulled away, but not angrily, and shook his head, while Jyn stuck her tongue out, and Luke pulled Wedge’s hand away and glared.

Jyn’s fingers slipped in his belt loops.

“Why don’t we go... somewhere else?”

Cassian hadn’t heard such a good idea all night.

**Author's Note:**

> ... i got nothing to say... that's rare


End file.
